OTP
by AngelWithACrookedHalo
Summary: Karkat is inspecting the hideout and searches for Equius. He goes into his room to look for him and finds the "OTP" painting on the wall. T for Karkat's foul mouth.


This is perfect. This is the best scene he had ever laid eyes on. Karkat Vantas paced around the main room of their meteorite hideout. A few trolls mindlessly stared at their computers. Some were trolling the humans, others writing memos or browsing other random things. This was good in his little black eyes. His subjects were loyal when they wanted to be. That was enough for him. As he passed by Terezi, who was licking her screen and clacking away on her keyboard he couldn't help but notice the view she had set up. Was that…a human in a pot surrounded by retarded-looking alligators? He decided to not ask and just keep walking by. He didn't want to deal with her anyway. She was a pain. Karkat crossed the room, checking in on the rest of his somewhat loyal vassals. A loud bike horn broke the quiet tapping of keyboard letters which made Karkat jump. He looked down to find a stray bike horn under his show. Not too far away was Gamzee's horn pile with the laid-back stoner resting happily in it.

"Goddammit, Gamzee, how many fucking times do I have to tell you to pick up your pile of shit?" Karkat growled.

Gamzee lazily picked his head up from the pile with a large grin on his face. "Aww, come on, motherfucker. You know it's completely chill to relax in this shit here. It's magical man. Like a motherfucking miracle."

Karkat grabbed the horn he stepped on and resisted the biggest urge to hurl it at the Capricorn's face. Instead, he threw it back into the pile with enough force to set a few more of them off.

"If you're not going to clean up your shit, at least keep it all together. If I see one more goddamn horn astray, I'll fucking shove it up your ass so far it'll come out of your throat," he warned.

"Aww man…that actually sounds pretty motherfuckin' sweet," Gamzee replied.

Karkat growled in exasperation and gave up. There was no winning this argument with him. He stomped off in the opposite direction, wanting to put as much of a distance between him and Gamzee as possible. Terezi and Gamzee were accounted for. Sollux, Feferi and Kanaya were all typing furiously away on their computers. Tavros was playing his dumb little game by himself and Vriska seemed to be madly in love with whatever was on her screen. Karkat turned away in disgust when he saw the spidertroll move to kiss the image. It was only Nepeta and Equius missing from his group. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, he headed for the Transportalizer to see if he could find them.

In a flash, the Cancer was moved to the middle of their base. He casually walked over to the Transportalizer to Equius's room and disappeared. In the middle of the Saggitarius' room, Karkat immediately let out a loud groan of disgust as his eyes met with a large nude musclebeast poster. He threw his hands over his eyes and turned to the ground. After he was sure he wasn't going to puke after seeing that long dripping…no. Thinking about it was just wrong. He made sure to keep his gaze low to avoid seeing any more of those over-glorified posters. There was no sign of Equius in the room. Though there were signs he had been there recently. Puddles of what Karkat assumed were sweat was spread out on the floor. Some were accompanied by soggy towels. He vowed to never enter this room again for as long as he lived.

Just as he was about to leave, he spied a door that was partially open. It was hidden in the far back, barely visible in the darkness that covered it. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to check. The room this strange door led to was much more colorful. He was grateful to not see any more disgusting posters here. Instead, he found a wall covered in colorful paint and chalk images. Upon closer inspection he discovered they were of his friends and some of the humans. Though he couldn't care less. Someone just had extra time on their hands, he figured. Karkat continued to walk through the room, following the paintings on the walls. The portraits seemed to get increasingly fresher, as if they were just created not very long ago. He also noticed some of the quadrant symbols next to or between the pictures. Some had been crossed out and replaced with newer ones. The urge to leave was rising. All this was making him slightly uncomfortable. Then, the wall went blank. Probably saving space for later. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the small bit of colorful something on top of a large amount of crates.

Karkat walked over to the crates and squinted his eyes to get a better look. It was definitely something alright. He couldn't quite see what it was. The Cancer troll reached up in an attempt to grab it off the high box it hung over. He was too short, however. He grumbled under his breath and tried to reach it again. This was bugging him. If he didn't discover what the hell this string-like object was or what it was hiding, it would plague him for eternity. He decided to climb a few crates in another attempt to grab his prize. Finally, his fingertips pinched the end of the string and he pulled it. He used too much of his strength and ended up toppling over with the crates.

"Ow! God fucking dammit!" he yelled, after sitting up from his collapse.

Before anything else, he did a quick check over his body to make sure he hadn't suffered any cuts. His bright red blood had to be kept secret after all. He let out a small sigh of relief after his check turned out negative for injuries. Now, time to find that string. Karkat looked over the fallen crates for the object that had so greatly grabbed his attention. After a few minutes of searching the ground fruitlessly, he growled and stood up to brush himself off. That was a complete waste of time. After straightening up, he looked over at the newly exposed wall by pure chance. The simple gesture was enough to stop any of his thought processes. The wall bore a large image of himself and Nepeta locking lips and surrounded by Matesprit symbols. Under it all, the letters OTP were scrawled in neat handwriting. He stared at the image for a good while before coming back to reality. He turned away and left the room quickly, trying to put the image out of his mind.

Karkat made his way through the rooms and back into the computer room. He didn't bother accounting for the trolls in the room this time. His think pan was filled with other things. More important things. He sat down at his computer and pulled up Trollian. Maybe bugging the humans would help him get his mind off stupid things like that. Of course none of them were online. Or if they were, they were busy talking to other trolls, or doing their own thing. He tried watching John for a bit. But that ended up aggravating him even more. No matter what he did, that image was burned into his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it. And this pissed him off. He was already angry to begin with. It was getting aggravating. The Cancer double checked his Chumproll to see if she was online. It was after he did so that he realized just how stupid that was to do. If she was online, he'd be able to check by turning around. That realization made him even angrier. He spun around in his chair to look around. Eridan sat in a corner, playing with one of his magic wands. Kanaya was still chatting away on the computer as well as Sollux. Feferi had left as well as Tavros and Vriska. Terezi's soft snores came from Gamzee's horn pile, and the clown troll was too busy dancing around to care about anything else. In fact, Karkat was positive his reentrance into the room went completely unnoticed by the Capricorn.

And there by her computer was Nepeta. She had a bright pink ball of yarn and was batting it around in circles by herself. Perfect. Karkat stomped over to her and made himself look as tall as possible to tower over her figure.

"Nepeta. Stop fucking around and pay attention to me," he ordered.

With a small quizzical mewl, Nepeta looked up and smiled brightly at him. "Hi Karkitty!" she greeted in her usual high, peppy voice. The cat troll purred and crawled towards his legs, pressing her side against him. "She pads ofur and rubs against his legs in a furendly manner," she said as she went through her spoken motions.

"Karkat says this live roleplaying is really fucking stupid," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "and Karkat says Nepeta should stop so he can have a decent conversation with her for once."

Nepeta rose to her feet with a slight pout that was quickly replaced with her trademark cat-like smile. "Ok, Karkitty! Anything fur you!" she said cheerfully.

Karkat tried to focus his anger and calm it down. The cat puns got on his nerves really fast. "This thing has been bugging the everloving piss out of me. And it involves you," He started.

"Meeee…ow?" Nepeta asked, tilting her head slightly, "What does Karkitty want to do with me?" Her cheeks tinted a pale green and her eyes widened. "Oh no…did I make you mad? Nepeta's been trying furry hard to do as the leader says!"

"Yeah that's great. Uhh…keep up the good work," Karkat said quickly, "but the issue here is that weird-ass painting that's in Equius' room. Who the hell thought it would be a great idea to paint a picture of us being all Matesprit-y with each other?"

The sudden anger in his voice caused Nepeta to shrink back a bit. She looked to the side and began fidgeting with her fingers. "I…I don't know. Purrhaps someone that…thinks we could purrssibly be that someday?" She turned her eyes back towards him, giving him an innocently guilty look.

"Why the fuck would someone think that? It doesn't make any goddamn sense," the male troll growled, folding his arms.

"Purrhaps someone thinks that Karkitty is actually a really nice and good guy," Nepeta smiled, straightening up. Her cheeks were now flushed a bright lime green. "and that he's really sweet deep down under the angriness. Maybe they think that he's kind of funny and a little cute too."

Karkat stared at her for a few moments. "That's stupid. I'm not nice, and I'm never going to ever fucking be nice. And I'm sure as hell not cute."

"Uhm…well, maybe you are. In that purrson's eyes." Nepeta added with a smile.

"What the fucking hell is that supposed to mean?" the male troll growled. He stood up on his tiptoes in an effort to tower over her. He glared down at Nepeta and bared his teeth at her. Nepeta didn't cower. Nor did she try to fight back. She stood there and smiled that little smile of hers up at him.

"You're so silly, Karkitty," she giggled with a small smile, "at least, I think so." The Leo turned away and mumbled under her breath, "maybe that's why I have dark red for you…"

Karkat, however only picked up on the color. His body tensed up for a second. "…Red? RED! Who the fuck-!" He stopped himself before he blurted his biggest secret in the world. He forced himself to calm down and glared at her. "…What about red?" he asked in a low tone. The Cancer looked around the room to make sure no one was looking his way. Any other troll that was in the room couldn't be bothered with him. As soon as Karkat started yelling anything that remotely sounded like nonsense, all the other trolls promptly ignored him. He was safe…for now.

Nepeta's face turned a bright pale green. She held her sleeve-covered hands in front of her face like cats paws as she shrunk back a bit from the other troll. She kept her eyes locked on his. "…I…I like mew, Karkitt—Karkat. Like, red. Dark red." To further prove her point, she shook her hands free from her trench coat and made a heart shape with her fingers.

This sent the Cancer troll into a state of shock. Not the fact she just confessed to him. It was more the fact that he didn't realize it was her that had painted all those pictures on the walls. How did he not notice it? She did nothing but talk about her ships whenever she got the chance. He growled low from frustration, which turned into a loud yell. Nepeta shrunk back, fearing the worst.

"Son of a goddamn mother fucking bitch whore!" he screamed, "Am I really that stupid? Jegus! You're the biggest moron ever for not seeing that from a fucking mile away! Oh geez, Karkat, let's ignore the completely obvious!"

"Umm…Karkitty?" Nepeta chimed in, "you're yelling at yourself again."

Karkat sighed and let his shoulders go slack. He turned away from her and said quietly, "I…guess I could give it a shot. You're not the worst troll here, after all."

It took a moment for his words to settle in. Nepeta mewed happily and leapt on him, purring happily. Despite his best efforts to shove her off, Nepeta stayed on him, nuzzling his shirt and purring loudly.

"Get the fuck off of me!" he yelled. He looked around desperately to see if anyone was watching. It didn't seem to attract too much attention. It appeared Terezi was staring in his direction and for one in his life, he was glad she was blind.

The two trolls on the floor shook as loud footsteps approached them. Footsteps that could only be described as…strong. The strong stench of sweat met his nose before his eyes could land on the one who approached them. Karkat gulped and looked above the towering muscle-clad figure of Equius above him.

"Karkat Vantas…" he said in his always intimidating deep voice, "you had better take very good care of my Moirail…if you like having your bones intact."

Karkat could only nod rapidly between the choke-hold hug Nepeta had on him and the suffocating stare he received from Equius. He turned back to look at the Leo's smiling face and resisted the urge to have any kind of blush. His face softened so slightly, anyone other than Nepeta wouldn't have been able to notice. Maybe this is what he needed in his life. Maybe, from now out, things would go smoothly.

…That was, until a certain devious spider-obsessed troll discovered the new couple on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, if it's not painfully obvious. Please be nice with the criticism. :3**


End file.
